Loveless
by Infatuated Beyond Years
Summary: Harry is lost in his own little world, without love. Harry doesn't feel loved. Draco is obsessed with Harry. He will do anything to get him. He wants him. It all started with a kiss. Will it make Harry think twice about Draco? Read! Rated M. DMHP. Slash!
1. Loveless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot! **YOU HAPPY NOW?** I will only post the disclaimer in this chapter…so yea. **LOOK** here if you ever want to see a disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic. I hope you guys like it lots. It's weird but I think you will like it, if you give it a chance. I'm not good with making plots, but I will try my best. I'm trying to make the chapters long, but yea…anyway…

Voldemort never happened. Harry's dad was a famous wizard. A-Okay? Ok! This plot is made up, so it still has the characters, and they still can use magic. They are in London, and Hogwarts. I think I'm starting to talk too much, so just read the story. Ok! Okay! Hold on…wait. There is mild violence in this chapter, not too much.

This chapter is practically told in Harry's POV. It uses the word 'I' and 'he' a lot. Bare with me now. Hehe.

**REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**

****

**Chapter 1: Loveless**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Why are we moving again? I didn't do anything wrong." The words left my mouth bitterly, dry. I looked up at my Aunt Petunia; she was driving, never thinking about answering any of the questions I asked. She never did. She just kept driving, as if we were on an endless road. She's been a dead soul, full on nothing, no life within her. It all happened when her husband, my uncle, Vernon died. I killed him, and my cousin. I think she's just afraid me. She thinks the same thing will happen to her if she says something wrong to me, but I doubt it. She hasn't realized that I had magic; it was out of control, even though I told her. She took me to many, many different schools in London, but I got kicked out of all of them because…

_Flashback_

"_Get away from me!" I looked up at all the kid's surrounding me. They had books in their hands. They beat me until I bled. The teacher sat at her desk smiling, and sniggering as they did so. I closed my eyes and took it for as long as I could. It was horrible. Wretched. I screamed for them to stop. I realized, I was trapped in my thoughts, and it never occurred to me that I had to fight back._

"_You worthless piece of shit!"_

"_You're stupid, dumb."_

"_Idiot!"_

_Names were flying at me, and I couldn't do anything but cry, I sobbed silently into my hands, as I was beaten by kids with books, their fist, and their feet. Still trapped in my thoughts, I ran down a dark alleyway. Voices hit me from all around, there was nowhere I could go, and nowhere could I run. I fell to my knees and began to sob silently. I stayed hurdled like that for awhile, thinking, crying, I didn't know what I should do. I opened my eyes…_

"_Teacher, TEACHER!!" One of the kid's ran to the teacher, and pointed over at me._

_I began to glow green, the emerald light linked with my eyes, and it illuminated off my lightly toned skin. I floated mere inches off the ground, eyes flaming and roaring at the kid's who'd just beat me. I knew I could never hit them, nonetheless, hurt them. I fainted._

"Where are we going?" I demanded to know. She, my aunt, hesitantly turned her head to look at me, and then continued to drive. My eyes started to burn, and I turned from her. I decided to look out the window to cool me down; it would be the best thing to do. I then started to have another flashback…

_Flashback_

"_Get up boy! Finish cleaning." My uncle, Vernon, yelled at me as he continued to punch, and hit me with pots and pans. I continued to scrub the floors, and he still hit me. Blood started to spill all over the floor. It poured from my head, and back. It kept pouring and flowing across the floor. With every scrub I made, the blood came pouring down. I cleaned and cleaned, but the blood wouldn't go away. I gagged; the stench was burning my nose. I held my breath, as I continued to get beaten. It would go away. It had to go away._

"_Look what you did!! You made the mess now clean it up!!" I began to get drowsy and lightheaded. My cousin ran into the kitchen and started kicking me in the stomach. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Blood spurted from my mouth. Then my nose. I lay on my side, scrubbing the floor with what strength I had left. I kept cleaning, trying to please them. I kept trying and trying, but it never happened. The blood continues to spurt across the floor. I heard a thud. The last thing I remembered before I shut my eyes was my Aunt Petunia running into the kitchen. After that, I woke up in a new house._

I've been moving since then. My Aunt Petunia dreaded going back to that house, or any other house that I used my magic in. She knew about the schools, but never once withdrew me, or told the teacher about me. I knew she hated me for what I had done; to her beloved husband and son, but she continued to live with me anyway. We never talked, ate together, seen each other. Matter of fact, I never really ate; there was never anything to eat. I broke her heart, and I knew she never wanted to see me again. "We're here." I heard a light whisper emanate from her lips. I looked out the window, and we were at the train station. Many people dragged their luggage around. The sound of scraping was loud. The screeching of trains was heard. It hurt my ears, the sound was boisterous. She silently got up, and exited the car, and walked around to my side. She tapped her foot, as she waited for me.

I got out the car silently, and looked around. I heard a train whistle, and a man yelled a number. "It's time." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. _My Aunt never touched me. I thought she was afraid of me._ Dodging many people, we strode through the grime that was stuck on the floors. We walked up and down the train station. I didn't know what she was looking for. We walked in between the train post. _Four, Five, Six. _Then I lost count. I was pushed into a… wall? _Where am I? _I turned around; a red brick wall was pasted in front of me. I looked up; it said Platform Nine, and Three quarters. I hit the wall. Then, I banged and banged, yelling for my aunt. I knew then, she planned this. I wasn't meant to ever leave. She never wanted me to see her again. After ending up on the other side of the wall; I knew that my Aunt Petunia was never coming, she wasn't looking for me. She was the one who pushed me in.

Looking around, I didn't notice anything different. There were few young teenagers, loading into the train. Many of the adults bustled around, kissing and waving goodbye to their children. I walked up to the train, and entered. I looked around, and went to the back, the last cart. I walked through the aisle, looking for a compartment. I found one in the very back. I decided to enter. Sitting next to the window, I started to stare, the train was moving. Time passed slowly. I looked out the window, at the fields, and meadows. The sky was beautiful, blue, with many white clouds that magically soared by. I was interrupted from a knock on the compartment door. "Come In." I stated loud enough, but in a low, low voice. A man arrived with a cart, he had opened the door. He wore a green uniform. I'm guessing they were informed to wear it. It had an 'H' imprinted on the left side of his button up shirt. It was on the pocket. He had on a green hat, which had an 'H' engraved on the front. The cart he pushed was swamped with candies. From the look of the candy, they seemed unfamiliar. He had candy, I've never seen before.

"Would you like anything?" I eyed the man, up and down. I was hungry. My hands were in my pocket, fumbling to see if I had any money. _Is he just trying to sell me anything? I am hungry though. I haven't eaten in awhile, but I have no money._

"I'm sorry I haven't any money."

"Its fine, compliments from the man in the compartment across from you."

I hated to take people for granted, but if I didn't eat soon, I would faint. I was starving, and it was apparent from the look of hunger, that shined in my eyes. I eyed the candy cart. Was this some sort of joke, or was someone actually buying candy for me? A red box with the words 'chocolate frogs' caught my eye. "May I have some chocolate frogs? Please." The man sighed, and handed them to me, "Will that be it?"

I knew that wouldn't satisfy my hunger, but it would have to do. "Yes, Thank You."

He closed my compartment door, and I could hear the rattle of the cart become diminished. I hesitantly opened the package, and to my surprise, the frogs were jumping around. I've never seen a thing in my life. It looked too weird to eat. I closed the box, and continued to look out the window.

I began to daydream, until a knock came to the door. "Come In." I said it with an uneven heavy voice. I sounded hoarse. Another man, with a cart full of candy arrived. He was dressed, as the other man was. "Would you like anything sir?" He looked like he'd just finished memorizing the line. He looked nervous. I didn't want anything else, and I decided to make his day easier. "No thank you. I already have these." I held up the box of chocolate frogs so that he could see them. "Thank you, anyway." I turned back around to the window, as I heard the compartment door shut.

Something was weird. I was staring out the window, and I didn't here the cart being pushed down the aisle. I turned around, to see the man, standing there looking at me, "Excuse me sir, Are you sure you don't want anything?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I am sure. Now if you will leave." I glared at him, and he closed the compartment door. I turned back to look out the window, yet again. I heard someone knock at the door for a third time. I was becoming really frustrated and annoyed. I put my box of chocolate frogs in the seat beside me. I stood and slammed the door open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?" I yelled, with my eyes closed. I didn't get an answer. I thought some one was playing tricks on me, so I opened my eyes. Slowly.

"Excuse me. Did I catch you at a wrong time?" A gorgeous blonde stood in front of me. He had grayish eyes, they shined silver. He was slender and lean, but built enough to see his muscles being defined through his shirt. He wore black slacks, with white shoes, and a long sleeve red button up shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up, with the top button open. His chest made my mouth water, but I looked away. He held the door open. "Umm...Uhh…Sorry?" I muttered as I looked at him. His lips looked soft, his hair looked perfect. It was midway down his back, and very stringy. He leaned against the compartment door, with his eyes focused on mine. I blushed slightly, taking in all of him. I started to back up slowly.

"Can I come in?" He looked at me, up and down.

I backed up far enough, until I was sitting in my seat. I placed my chocolate frogs back into my lap. "Sure, if you want." I said it lightly, almost a whisper, a stutter, but sure enough he heard me. The compartment door closed, and I glanced up to see if he was still there. Indeed he was. He sat right across from me, looking at me, as if he knew me. Reluctantly, I turned my head back towards the window. Looking out into the sea of grass.

"You haven't touched the chocolates you've gotten." He had a smug look on his face. His lips curved into a smile, and his eyes beamed up on me. I looked at him again, "I thought you were hungry, so I offered to buy you anything on the cart." I contorted my face to a confused look, and then eyed him.

"Were you the one, who paid for these?" I asked him in a low uncertain voice.

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you offer to buy these for me?"

I jumped when he stood and sat right beside me. My heart began to skip beats. I knew he had to see my heart pumping, I was sure of it. Our sides were touching; he moved his hand and placed it on my knee. He waited for my reaction, but I just looked at him. His presence came closer; he leaned towards my face, so that we were bathing in each others breath, thoughts. "I thought you were hungry? Are you not?" He was so close, I began to blush. I couldn't hide it; he was staring right into my eyes. I looked at how his teeth shined, how he moved his tongue. It looked delicious. I wanted it, I wanted him.

"Well yes, I am, but…" He held a finger up to my lips; slowly he brushed it over my top and then bottom lip. I gasped. Closed my eyes, wanting him to slide his finger into my mouth. He slid it away instead. A Tease. It was too much. "Why don't you eat then?" I felt his fingers tug on the box. I loosened my grip; he gently slid the box out of my lap, and opened it. The frogs went mad when they saw him, they were jumping around crazily. They were excited? They wanted to be eaten. He held his index finger over the box, and a frog jumped unto it. He played with the frog, and twirled it around, as he brought his finger to my lips.

"Eat." He demanded me. It was a sweet demand. Not one of force. He held his finger to my lips. The frog began to lick my lips, it tickled. I opened my mouth slightly, and it jumped in. I could feel it jumping in my mouth. Melting. A tinge of embarrassment slid across my cheeks, and I looked down into my lap. "Did it taste good?" I cast a quick glance his was, and he had a small smile on his face. I hurriedly nodded and continued to look at my lap.

I felt my chin being raised. His fingers brushed over my neck, and it had me hot. He had raised my face; I was now staring straight into his eyes. "You… shouldn't hide …such a beautiful… face." He talked slowly, in syllables. His lips looked even better, as he talked in slow motion. I blushed madly, but oddly I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I was in a trance. I was trapped in my corner, against the window. He did it. He hovered above me, his hand still raising my chin, to meet his gaze. I felt awkward in the position he held me in. I had to think of something.

"So…uhh... _(Don't think about his lips…don't think about his lips… wow, his lips are sexy… NO!) _… wha-what's your…name?" I asked him hesitantly, not knowing anything else to say.

His lips were full. His smile became broader, more noticeable. "Do you really want to know my name?" My eyes blinked once, than twice, "Yea-yes. Please tell me your name." He brought my face closer to his. His cheek was against mine. Flesh against flesh. It felt right. I rubbed our cheeks together, and it took him by surprise. His mouth opened, he licked the shell of my ear. After seconds flew by, I felt a hot breath being blown on it. I stifled a moan. He knew. That was one of my many weak spots. He brought his lips closer to my ear, as if he were going to whisper to me. He jerked his head, and my lips brushed against his. He looked at me, and then closed his eyes, and our lips pressed together. His lips were soft, smooth, and full. Mine were rough, chapped, and dull. I wanted more, but I knew this was wrong. I didn't even know him. I didn't know his name. I wanted to pull away, but there was too much force brought with the kiss, I melted into it.

Light radiated from between us. The world stopped. It was just me, and him. I felt a tinge of pain on my neck, but I couldn't move. Finally, he broke the prolonged kiss. I could move again. I brought my fingers to my lips, and touched them. My first kiss. I looked around for him, the guy that kissed me. I seen him nowhere, he couldn't be found. I left the compartment and entered the aisles. Many people were walking about, and exiting the train.

I looked around for 'him' with impatience. After the train was nearly empty, I decided to get off. I stood there looking for 'him.' I looked a little while, until I knew I couldn't find him. There was thousands of people, coming and going. I continued walking, finding myself surrounded by people coming from each and every direction. I was pushed, shoved, and I almost fell over.

I was in a busy bustling town. I seen people of all shapes and sizes. A raggedy sign hung from a building. Diagon Alley. People were kissing, and hugging. Shopping. Walking around, and eating ice cream. I walked down the street, looking in every direction. Bulging eyes, they stared at me. I was alone, scared. Everyone else had someone. One person, by their side. I began to feel unwanted and scared. I walked. Faster. I ended up in front of a place. A bank. Gringotts. I entered, feeling un-welcomed as the small goblins eyed me. They continued their work, as if I was just a person that didn't belong. I went to sit down on the bench. It was in a corner, isolated from everyone else. Drifting off, I then became absorbed in my thoughts.

"Hello Harry," A small goblin stood in front of me.

"Lord Malfoy warned us of your presence. He told us to get you everything you needed before you are to arrive at Hogwarts." I was nervous. Everyone in the bank looked at me. I then heard careless whispers. _"That's Harry Potter?"_

"_He looks thin."_

"_What is he wearing?"_

"_What does Lord Malfoy see in him?"_

"_What did Lord Malfoy do to him?" _I glared at all the people who looked my way. They turned back around to do their business. They felt my anger. I hated it when I had too much attention.

"Care to open your bank vault?" My attention returned to the miniature goblin. I looked at him silently. He had determined eyes. Memories flooded to me. I remembered this place. I dreamed of it before. _I was looking for my parents. In my dreams, I was told, this is where I belong. I am one of them. A wizard. I remember coming to this bank, Gringotts, to withdraw a lot of money. I went shopping, and returned to Hogwarts for my huge welcoming party. I knew that could never happen. After all, it was just a dream. _Before I knew it, I was standing. "I need to get some money." _I decided to follow my dreams. Who knew if it would come true or not? I wasn't just going to sit and be stared at._

"As expected, follow me." I began following the goblin. The commotion had died. The room fell silent, as I walked through the main hall, to the left. In front of us, was a huge door? _How will he open it? He's just a small… _The door had opened, and I trudge bewildered, behind the goblin, yet again. We walked through a stone passageway that led farther and farther down. I became tired, and held onto the wall, it seemed to give me enough support. Finally we made it to the bottom. We were in front of tracks, train tracks. I looked at the goblin, and he looked back at me.

"Will you be accessing Lord Malfoy's vault, or your vault?" Suspicion was in my eyes. _How could I have access to someone's bank vault? Who was Lord Malfoy?_

"Who is Lord Malfoy? How do I have access to his vault?" The goblin sighed, and then looked down at the ground. "You will be answered later, whose vault shall you enter?" I tsked…I looked around, trying not to bring my disappointment to surface. "I will be entering my vault." I looked at him, and he bowed, "As you wish." I heard a loud, screeching whistle, and I looked around to see where it was coming from. I looked down at the goblin, and he stopped.

A cart pulled up. "Enter please." The goblin bowed again, and allowed me to step into the cart. I took my seat. The goblin boarded onto the cart, and sat across from me. "This is a Gringotts Cart." I nodded an ok to him. "Harry Potter." After saying my name, the cart began. It went rapidly. I heard crackling, and I began to wonder was this contraction really safe. I was scared. Up, around, down, under, left, right. The cart went in many directions, at a quick speed. I became nauseous until finally we arrive to our destination.

I hurried and stepped out the cart. Falling to my knees, gasping for breath. In and out. After a while I was back to normal. I stood. The goblin was standing on his tiptoes, inserting the key into its rightful hole. The vault cracked open. "Mr. Potter, here is your savings." The goblin finished opening the vault, and stood to the side. I was amazed. My room was full of gold. Lot's of gold. I was about to enter my vault when I heard the small impish goblin clear his throat. "Lord Malfoy requested me to give you this note when you arrived at your vault." He reached me a piece of dingy parchment, with the word 'L.O.V.E' embedded on the outside. My eyes went wide.

"Lord Malfoy, said to tell you to open it immediately."

"What is it?" I stuttered.

"I wasn't informed to open it sir." I slid my finger under the red sticker that shut the envelope. It soon landed on the ground. I opened the envelope, and it only had a letter inside. I reached inside and opened the letter…

_My beloved Harry,_

_I informed the small goblin to give this to you. He isn't supposed to tell you anything of me. After being ask whose vault to access, I am most certain that you chose your own. You've been asking, haven't you? Who am I? Lord Malfoy. Yes, I am indeed the guy on the train who've kissed you. I must send my apologies for leaving so abruptly. I was called. I'm sure you're doing just fine on your own. You must be receiving many uncanny glares. Do they upset you? I must ask you. Did you feel angry when the goblin said your name in front of many people? Did you not like the attention you received? Follow my instructions, and we shall continue our conversation later._

_Withdraw 500 galleons from your vault. Go shopping. Buy yourself new clothes, and any other necessities you will need. I wish to see my love dressed properly, and looking sexy for me. Go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. That should get you what you need. Shall you get lost; ask around, I'm sure someone will be happy enough to help you. If not. Let them know, Lord Malfoy said so. An order of deep importance._

_Bye my love,_

_-Lord Malfoy._

My eyes twitched as I finished reading his letter. _What the hell did he mean by 'my love?' How could he love me? _My mind raced with thoughts. _Beloved? Who exactly is Lord Malfoy? _I tucked it away in my torn jeans. "How much will you be withdrawing today, sir?" The goblin bowed again, with his eyes looking directly into mine. It took me awhile, but I finally manage to give an answer, "Five Hundred Galleons please." He entered the room quickly, and came back out just as fast. Every galleon I'd ask for was in a small money bag. The bag was green, with the letters 'GGB' embroidered in gold in the front.

I thanked the goblin for his service, and we were back on the deadening cart ride. I sat tightly, thinking of anything to get my mind off of the ride. I remembered the kiss, how I wanted to taste more of 'him,' Lord Malfoy. _Why do they call him 'Lord?' Why does he say I'm his love? _My thoughts were cut short when the cart came to yet another abrupt halt. We exited the cart, and hiked back up to the main hall of the bank. I turned to look at the goblin, but he was gone.

I exited the bank, and walked down the jammed street. I walked for what seemed like hours. Looking. Looking for Madam Malkin's Shop. I finally stopped. I've passed by the same store a dozen times. I entered the shop to ask for directions. A lady ran up to me.

"You must be Harry, no?"

"Yes." I huffed it out, I was out of breath.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting. Lord Malfoy, ordered us to make your robes." The lady, and two other ladies, dragged me behind the closed curtain to the back of the store. "What would you like?" One of the ladies asked me, as another pulled my shirt over my head. I hurriedly began to cover myself, feeling embarrassed. "L-l-lord Malfoy, told me to get something he would like." A small smile played across one of the ladies lips, "Why are you so formal with Draco?" It took me awhile to comprehend what she had just told me. 'His' name was Draco. _That name could make anyone melt. _"Aren't you and Draco, lovers?" I went red-faced. _Me, and L-l-Draco, lovers?" I've never been lovers with anyone._

"N-no. Why would you say something like that?" The lady smiled timidly, and turned me around. I looked at myself, up and down, in an overgrown mirror. I finally realized that on my neck was the name 'Draco' embedded in my skin. I gasped, I was frightened. When did that happen, when did it appear? Then I remembered…

_Flashback_

_I felt my chin being raised. He had raised my face; I was now staring straight into his eyes. "You shouldn't hide such a beautiful face." I blushed madly, but oddly I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I was in a trance. He trapped me in the corner, against the window. He hovered above me, his hand still raising my chin, to meet his gaze. I felt awkward in the position he held me in. I had to think of something._

"_So…uhh... (Don't think about his lips…don't think about his lips… wow his lips are sexy… NO!) … wha-what's your…name?" I asked him hesitantly, not knowing anything else to say. _

_His lips were full. His smile became broader, more noticeable. "Do you really want to know my name?" My eyes blinked once, than twice, "Yea-yes. Please tell me your name." He brought my face closer to his, as if he were going to whisper to me. My lips brushed against his. He closed his eyes, and our lips pressed together. His lips were soft, smooth, and full. I wanted more, but I knew this was wrong. I didn't even know him. I didn't know his name. I wanted to pull away, but there was too much force brought with the kiss, I just melted into it._

_Light radiated from between us. The world stopped. It was just me, and him. **I felt a tinge of pain on my neck, but I couldn't move.** Finally, he broke the prolonged kiss. I could move again. I brought my fingers to my lips, and touched them. My first kiss._

I had wanted to know his name. He kissed me. He gave me my first kiss. I reached up and touched the name. It glowed. I felt power being risen. I closed my eyes. I could sense a shadow looming over me. "You called?" I felt a warm breath on my neck. I snapped my eyes open. 'He,' Draco – Lord Malfoy, was standing behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. My back, bare skin was flat against his chest. I felt his breath on my ear. He whispered, "You look beautiful, my beloved." I blushed, and he allowed me to turn around. He pulled me closer to him. My head rested on his chest. He was taller than me. I could hear in my ear, his heartbeat. It became faster. We stood still like that for a while, until he raised my chin, again. I knew what was to come. He wanted me, I wanted him. We wanted to kiss. His lips were tempting, but I knew I would regret kissing him again.

Our faces became closer, and closer. His lips brushed against mine. I turned my head, and laid it back unto his chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I stepped back from him, and looked back into the mirror. I looked for my shirt lying on the ground. I felt embarrassed being half naked in front of him. I found it, and threw it back on. I looked back into his face, his eyes. He hadn't moved. He just stared at me. One of the ladies stepped forward, "how could you defy, Lord Malf-…' She was cut off, with a wave of his hand.

"Harry, would you like to go for some ice-cream? Just the two of us?" One of the ladies gasped. I knew it. He was degrading himself, by asking me. The look in his eyes was a concerned look. It looked like he wanted to beg me to go, but he didn't want anyone thinking less of him. I nodded my approval. A huge smiled struck his mouth. He was beautiful, gorgeous.

He walked over to me, and brought me into a death grip. He was hugging me too tightly. We walked out of the store, side by side, after he told the ladies to send my stuff to his quarters. He picked out all my stuff. I'd laugh at him, when the ladies brought clothes out that he didn't like. He scrunched his face, instead of yell at them. As we walked down the street, we had many people glaring at the both of us. I became nervous. He felt it. I felt pride overwhelm me, when he took my hand in his. We walked down the street hand in hand to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. He told me they sold the best ice-cream.

After arriving at the ice-cream parlor, we decided to sit in a booth, so that we wouldn't be bothered. "What do you wish to have?" He asked me so nicely, I had to blush. He saw me go wild, when the tinge of embarrassment went on his face. I was like a little schoolgirl. "Strawberry." I said it, and displayed my happy-go-lucky smile. Strawberry was my favorite. He seemed more than delighted to get it for me. He walked out of the booth, and I waited silently until he returned. It took him a little less than five minutes to return, but it was ok with me. He had gotten strawberry too. "Why did you get strawberry too?" I asked him, as he continued to look at me assault my ice-cream. I licked my strawberry ice cream intently, not looking at him. I wasn't ignoring him, but my attention was focused on my ice-cream at this point. I looked up. He hadn't touched his ice-cream, it melted. He was staring at me. "Isn't strawberry your favorite?" I looked at him weirdly, "So... since it's my favorite, you decided to get it too?" He let out a small chuckle, and then looked up at me, "Do you wish for me to eat my ice-cream also?" I nodded approvingly. I looked at him intently to see if he would actually listen to me. I licked my ice-cream again. I brought it over the table, and watched him; he still hasn't touched his ice-cream. He leaned forward, and I thought he was going to actually go for it. He stopped midway, and lapped at my ice cream. He stared at me, as he did so. I tried to pull it away, but he held my hand in place.

"Lord Malf-." I hadn't even begun my sentence, and he cut me off.

"You need not call me Lord Malfoy, to you, I am Draco." I looked proud, that he gave me a choice as to what to call him. I was thinking about what I should call him, and I hadn't notice that he came around and sat next to me. He leaned in to my ear. He licked it and blew on it. It sent shivers up and down my spine. He whispered, "I will give you, and only you, the honor to call me _dragon._" I looked at him, and his and my eyes sparkled. He went in for the take, and I was ready to give it to him. He seduced me.

I was saved by a faint beeping. I knew I would have melted if he had come any closer. "I'm sorry love, I am being called." He turned my face to the side, and kissed my cheek. He knew I was uncomfortable with him kissing me on the lips. He knew I wanted him to do it anyway though. Afterwards, he slipped another piece of parchment in my hand, and ran off.

I began to wonder. Why did everyone just leave me like that? First my parents, then my aunt, then the goblin, and now 'him,' Draco. I was lonely. Loveless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N 2: **First of all, do you guy's think the story is moving too fast? Should I slow down? Do you like it? Should I continue? The use of the word 'dragon' is not mine. I stole it from Just Felton. Yes, A friend. So I hope its okay! This story is very weird. I just had to make Harry forget about his stupid Aunt Petunia. A little secret…_I don't like her. Ha-ha!_ Sorry I got a little carried away.

**A/N 3: **Before anyone asks. Yes! Draco is Dom. – whistles. **I love Draco!!** He's the most gorgeous blonde I've seen…**YET!** If you know one that looks better, send it to me in my e-mail. Daisuke(dot)Niwa(dot)DNAngel(at)gmail(dot)com. Harry is cute, and adorable, but Draco is **GORGEOUS**. Okay. Anyway.

**!REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW!**

**AllAboutUs**


	2. Memoirs of A Lord

**A/N:** Life's a bitch and apparently so am I. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy, and believe it or not, life has been hectic (In some sort of unbelievable way). Anyway, I'm here now and I'm hoping to be a frequent updater. :D

If you couldn't tell, the characters are OOC, and so am I (..again)! I didn't put much into this chapter, I just couldn't concentrate that well. But all is good; at least you guys get your chapter 2. We're all somewhat happy!

**A/N 2: **_**fifespice **_I could tell you that, but then it would ruin part of the story. It should all work into the story. _**-Lucifers-Wings- **_Both Harry and Draco are 17. Their age plays a semi-important role in the story. _**Imarriedmalfoy **_I know I don't talk much about the characters, and it's really vague, but that's all part of the story. More information should be forthcoming in a few chapters. Draco is Harry's lover. And as to how Draco knows Harry, it is to be revealed… sooner or later.

Thanks to all my other reviewers, it meant a lot to me; even though if I were you, I'd be pissed at me. I'm a bad author, but atlas I updated, FINALLY! _**Please Review!**_

**Chapter 2: Memoirs of a Lord**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking around bereft of the feelings that invaded me when Draco was around, I pondered on why I was left in a dour mood, while still concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other as not to trip and fall. Thinking back on it, I knew I was always somewhat clumsy. Being as it was always one of my most unfortunate flaws, my brain couldn't help but to comprehend and bring the memories flooding back to me...

_Flashback_

_..Almost there…Just a little farther; the mantra I repeated over in my head as I heard the repetitive patter of shoes gaining on me. I couldn't get away. Getting beaten again was the only thing going through my mind and I couldn't allow it to happen. Not again. I just knew going to the park today was a bad idea. I should've paid more attention to that nagging feeling that was in the back of my head._

_Thoughts replace with temporary pain, I felt someone lunge forward barely being able to knock into my shoulder. Stumbling, I quickly picked back up my pace aiming to run faster. Their bad aim and luck, it was all I had and could count on at this moment. I supported myself long enough to make it back to the front door of our recent house. My sides hurt, my stomach lurched and I felt faintly dizzy. Curling my arms around my stomach possessively I heaved, the dizziness coming in painful waves. Losing momentum and blinking rapidly to clear my vision, I began to sway, forgetting all about Dudley and his gang that was right behind me. How Dudley made friends so fast was beyond me. I let my eyes fall, closing them as if willing away my sad excuse of a life. I realized I didn't have time to let my thoughts wonder as I felt a punch to my jaw, another to my stomach and one to my skull. Trying but failing to stand, I fell onto my knees, submitting to the brutal beating. Another kick to my stomach had bile rising in my throat, knowing I had no help, I surrendered myself unconscious._

_I wouldn't remember being tied down on my bed, getting another beating by Uncle Vernon while I was unconscious or throwing up on his shoes._

_The solitude of my dreams didn't seem to last long. Before I could open my eyes, I was groaning in pain at the poking and prodding someone couldn't wait to subject me to. Pressing unto a tender spot caused me to jerk on the restraints, causing my chafed wrists to become rawer. The pain became too much and the last I thing I remember was coughing up blood before sleep reclaimed me._

The memories caused me to shiver involuntarily and I wrap my arms around myself. Hearing the crinkling of something coming from within my hand, I remembered the parchment I still held. _Draco._ His name provided me with images of our previous encounters. If I didn't know better, I would say the day had gotten brighter. His name was doing things to me. _He _was doing things to me. I just didn't know what. Why the hell is he having such an effect on me? I should be more in control of my hormones; however, with thinking of Draco, that seemed impossible. I could still remember how soft his lips were against mine. Thinking about it makes me feel better, but it scares me to think he could care so much about me when we've only just met.

Pushing my doubts to the back of my mind I unfolded the parchment, admiring the script that adorned the page. Pausing in my merriment to actual read what was scrawled down..

_My beloved Harry,_

_I've been called away. Hopefully not for long, as I wish to see you again. Tonight I would like to escort you to dinner. Please allow me to do so and meet me at the fountain in the center of town. If you would like to change into more accommodating clothing; Pansy and Blaise should be around somewhere. They'll help you. If this letter comes off abrupt and rude, I apologize, as I don't mean it to do so._

_I know you doubt my feelings for you, but I wish you wouldn't worry, but that would be impossible; you're a worry wart. This poem states a few things that no one but you would ever hear me say. Take pride in my feelings for you, for you are the only person that I will ever hold affections for._

_You are so amazing_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I feel nothing but cravings_

_You make me feel so ecstatic_

_Chills rush down my spine_

_My heart beats fast_

_I feel warmth throughout my body_

_All I hope for is just one kiss_

_Your sweet lips against mine_

_My arms around you_

_Holding you until the end of time(1)_

_Truly yours,_

_-Draco_

Blushing furiously, I reread the letter again, over and over. Reddening even more, I contemplated over whether I should go or not. _He's been so nice…and sweet to me. _Thinking about it, I realized he was only person I knew anyway, so the decision hadn't been too hard.

Now to find this Pansy and Blaise; _I hope it isn't too hard._

The sound of leaves crunching brought me out of my meditated state. Glancing around I didn't see anyone, until something clicked in my mind and my eyes narrowed to the small alcove besides a tall building; I saw two shadowed figures standing. Being careful, I started to walk forward, but before I could get close enough, the two cloaked people stepped out of the alleyway. I stopped short of them, hearing them bickering over something. My ears perked up and I stayed silent to catch onto the last few words of the sentence.

One of the figures that seemed to be a female rambled on, "...believe Draco.. miss him. Looks like a disappointment. I just want him back."

The other cloaked figure, which was obviously male decided to introduce himself to me, ignoring the girl completely, "The name's Blaise." He said it slickly, leading me to shudder halfheartedly. Reaching out his hand to shake mine, I complied. His hands were smooth; although, bit calloused. He held my hand gently. Instead of the inevitable shake that I predicted, He bent his head slowly, eyes locked with mine, and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. Cold and unwanted was the words that flashed before me. It felt so wrong to have him touch me and I couldn't understand why.

Trying to pull my hand from the grasp he'd taken, he simply pulled me forward into an embrace that made me tense. If he noticed, I couldn't tell, but I was uncomfortable being pressed up against his chest. "And what's your name?" He asked me, purring. Putting my hands against his chest to push away, I noticed how defined his muscles were which offhandedly caused my cheeks to tinge pink. He must've noticed, because the composed look on his face masked its way into a smirk.

"…H-harry," I choked.

The look on his face would have been amusing if the situation had been less unnerving. His hands loosened their hold on me and I immediately took solace of the cool air that enveloped me. My skin was tingling from my nerves jumping and pricking at my skin. As quickly as he let his façade fade, he rebuilt his stoic mask, becoming another emotionless face. Standing by, Pansy who had watched the whole scene gave an unladylike snort, but looked at me with a bit of awe. She stepped up to me, and stood there, giving me the once over, before stating her name and telling me to follow her.

Trudging behind Pansy, as Blaise strutted behind me, I couldn't think. I felt his eyes on my back, devouring the sight in regard. Uncomfortable. A new word to describe being in the same vicinity with Blaise. To say I liked these people would have been a lie. Bluntly spoken, they made me jittery. _Why would Draco tell them to help me? He obviously knew how they were. _Bored and tired from the walking, I decided to make small talk with Pansy; Blaise still made me feel awkward.

"Do you know where we're going?"

A grunt and ten minutes later, was the answer I got to my question.

Stepping into a pub, I immediately felt all stares turn towards us; _me_. Unconsciously I stepped towards Blaise and he wrapped an arm around my waist possessively. My mind didn't register the discomfort that I happened to feel. Eyes seemed to widen when Blaise held me close to him as we walked; people began to murmur. As I turned to Blaise, he simply raised an eyebrow, before guiding me to the back of the tavern, towards a fireplace. Unknowingly to me he tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me snug against side.

Thrusting some green powder into my hand, Pansy instructed me to follow her; I did so willingly, breaking away from Blaise, and retreating from the stares. Telling me to copy what she did, I looked as she walked into the fireplace threw the powder on the ground and yelled 'Malfoy Manor'. I became shocked as she disappeared in a swirl of green. Quick thoughts ran through my head, but were soon penetrated by the fiery stares burning into my back. As quickly as my feet allowed, I entered the fire place, took a deep breath and did as Pansy told me. I was gone in a swirl of green.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Draco's POV)_

Imbeciles, the lot of them. Who did they take me for? I'm a Malfoy, an aristocrat at that. I have spies all over this bloody castle. _Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

Walking into the council room, all bodies stood in respect as I strode to the head of the table and sat. Not bothering to wave them to sit, I decided to find out who betrayed me. I wanted to know. I _needed _to know. They gave away valid information so they must be punished.

Not able to reign in my I anger, I exploded, and "Who was the dumb shit to give away Harry's status?" Not getting an answer. I yelled. I was infuriated. Everyone looked surprised at my outburst, and I felt sorry for some of the new younger recruits, but I was pissed off. Harry was mine, and no one was taking him. Not again. Waiting for an answer, heads turned, and no one spoke up. Narrowing my eyes and directing a glare towards every head that stood at the table, "Someone better start talking, and I mean right now."

I didn't feel the blood trickle down my chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Landing on my knees in soot, I stood to dust off my clothes. Looking up, I noticed Blaise had already made it, and was in the process of looking me up and down. Immediately I blushed, feeling self conscious and embarrassed.

"Look, he's swooning like a schoolgirl," Pansy sneered, standing opposite of me. She looked confused.

"Reminds me of a blushing pansy (pun intended), when she sees Draco." Blaise smiled cheekily, sparing a glance at Pansy.

After seeing Pansy give him a death stare, I tuned out. Out of nowhere this sudden bout of jealousy exploded inside me. The thought of Pansy ogling Draco, made me livid and I had no clue as to why. _Mine. _It was the only word that came to mind then. But as quickly as the rage had come, it had gone. All I had now was my thoughts to ponder.

_Why do they call him Draco? I thought I was the only person to call him that. _A small frown graced my face. _He's a liar, why did I listen to him? Why the hell am I getting upset over something like that! I don't care who else calls him Draco. Why should I? He's just helping a friend out. Yeah, that's it. A friend. _It didn't sit right with me, but it's all I had. My first friend.

I snapped to attention when I felt moist lips pressed against my cheek. Looking up to see Blaise, I jumped, slipping, falling back in the soot. It adorned my clothes _again_. I scrambled back, looking anywhere but at him. _Who does he think he is? _Stopping when Pansy pulled me up with a quick flash of sympathy. I barely had time to finish standing, before I was whisked away through corridors. Trying to regain my senses, I was pushed through a door. I heard a click. Looking back towards the door, I saw it was now shut.

Not one to be impolite, I yelled a delayed goodbye through the door to Blaise. _Stupid! _I shouldn't be talking to him, he might get the wrong idea. Ignoring my ramblings, I turned around obviously not expecting to be presented with the glamour of the room. _A bedroom._ It hit me for the lack of a better word like a ton of bricks, _looks classy. Why am I in a bedroom? _Looking around at the interior of the room, I noticed the color theme was green. Set jade and emerald. I tried my best to ignore the rustling coming from another area in the room, but Pansy soon snapped at me. Brought out of my amazement, I noticed that she was standing in front of me.

"Follow me." Nonchalant and curt, she breezed by me, walking back into the same room she occupied earlier.

Following her at a more sedate pace, edgy, I walked into the other room, which looked almost as big as the first. _A closet. _Simple terms, seemed to be the only thing clouding my head to my annoyance. Looking around, Pansy disappeared with a bundle of walking clothes. Shaking my head at that, I let my thoughts wonder, yet again. _What am I doing here? _Questions. Yes, questions. I had many of them, and I looked forward to having them answered. Searching for the question I wanted answered, I hardened my resolved, and set out to look for Pansy.

Looking for Pansy in the mass of clothes proved to be a nuisance, but once found, I decided to be straightforward and get to the point. _Answers._ "What am I doing here?" Steeling myself towards the enigmatic girl, I tried to maintain a cool façade, even though I was shaking a bit. Shoulders squared slightly, posture perfect, and with a sneer set, she locked eyes with my own, and I could tell she didn't like me. But as quickly as the sneer came, her veneer was replaced, with a sad smile. She slumped a bit, taking in a deep breath.

Hesitating, I reached out to touch her shoulder, and to my surprise she didn't move or seem to be offended. "Harry Potter," she looked to be contemplating my name. Maybe she wanted me to say something to her?

"Yes?" It was said meekly. Noticing that my guise must have fallen when hers did, I was very nervous. "Nothing. That's just it. You're Harry Potter. That's why you're here." She looked frustrated allowing lines to mar her otherwise pretty face.

I didn't know what she meant. _I'm here just because I'm Harry Potter? _I didn't understand, and I think she realized I hadn't a clue as to what she meant. Her eyes probed mine, trying to find something. My head began to tingle; it felt as if someone was trying to invade my thoughts, my memories. Trying to struggle against the pull on my mind, I was unsuccessful. Memories flooded me..

"_How dare you? You piece of shit! You will obey me!" The voice boomed over the grandeur ballroom. Guests were littered to the side, quaking with fear, out of the way of their lords' wrath. Never had they seen their lord as angry as he was then. Standing defiantly in front of their lord, was a boy. He looked to be no older than 15. He'd be lucky to get the penalty for death with behavior such as his own._

"_You killed mother; you didn't think I'd find out? You just had to do it, because you couldn't have her! All the whores in the castle and my mother wouldn't let you fuck her, so you killed her! You bitch!" Everyone looked livid even a bit afraid of the boy who spoke to their lord with such disrespect._

_With tears finally running down his cheeks, he turned to his father's guest, voice booming, "Your lord, my father… -the gasps and whispers were loud and traveling fast-…Yes, my father, your so-called-lord killed my mother. He raped and beat her, over and over again." Turning back to his father he reinforced his words, directing a glare of pure hatred towards him._

_Commotion ceased for the time being. Guards rushed up to the young teen, grabbing him roughly, before he could continue his tirade. "What shall we do with him, Lord.." _Dragged out of the memory, I gasped, sweating profusely. I wanted, no needed to know his name. Who was he, and who was the boy in my memory? _Why do I feel a strong connection with them? _Before I had time to muse over the rest of the memory, I was knocked back out, dragged into another memory.

"…_Put him over there in the circle that's drawn." A distinct voice mulled over._

"_We need some of his blood and yours," another voice said, as if he was in a hurry._

"_The full moon will be here shortly, Hurry!" Raising his knife, the lord made a small incision in the nook of his elbow. Blood trickled down his arm and he allowed the other man to freely collect it. Afterwards, he walked over to his son whom was comatose; not bothering with being careful, he leaned over to stab his soon to be estranged son. As soon as the knife pierced skin, the young boy jerked his body, causing the scars to split open further. The stabbing didn't stop for awhile. It took a long time for his father to finish, and when he did, he left the knife still penetrating the young boy's skull. The jerking continued, and the knife stayed embedded in the teen's head. Only when the young man went into an epileptic shock, did he finally lose consciousness. He died seconds later, blood cascading and pooling around him._

_After the blood from the boy was collected, the ritual began._

Sitting up gasping for breath, I felt cold; colder than I have ever felt before. I was in shock. That was no memory of mine. That was a nightmare! Seeing the flashes of blood through my head, I began to shake. I was scared. I didn't know why, but I was. What happened to that guy shouldn't happen to anyone.

Looking around, I noticed I was still in the closet. _Where is Pansy; Blaise? _I decided to go find them. I walked out of the closet; the room. I had forgotten about the maze of corridors I had been dragged through to get here. _I don't know where to go. _Setting my resolve, I trudged through the hallways, looking in many rooms. Turning into another corridor, I saw a small elfish looking thing, carrying a tray down the hall. I decided to follow it. Voices became eminent and soon I was entering the room with the fireplace from earlier. Upon my entrance, I noticed Pansy becoming a little frantic. Seeing her distress, Blaise settled a hand on her shoulder and she immediately calmed down, mask back upon face. I stepped closer, ready to announce my arrival, but that idea was immediately shot down as I saw Pansy glance at me and back to Blaise. Mumbling a few words to Blaise, she turned towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of green powder on the way. Staring at the fireplace, in which she disappeared, I glanced over at Blaise; He pinned me with a look of unbridled lust, and I stiffened instantly.

Glancing back towards the door, to take a quick measure of the distance was the first mistake I made. Blaise took the opportunity to glide up to me and wrap his arms around my waist. Pulling me flush against his body, I could feel his unmistakable excitement pressed against my thigh. Pulling back, away from the contact, I tried free myself from his confines, only to be pulled back against him.

"You looked so good all afternoon Harry, I can't take it anymore," Blaise murmured in my ear, before nipping at it, licking down to the side of my neck.

As much as I protested his embrace, my body automatically reacted to it. He began to suck and bite in the recess of my skin, where my shoulder met my neck. Involuntarily a moan escaped my lips. My face became heated, flushed as he shifted around a bit, starting to grind his hips into mine. Knees buckling beneath me, I reached out blindly, grabbing onto his shoulders. How could something that felt wrong, feel so extraordinary. Something in my mind, told me this was wrong. I shouldn't be here doing this with _him_. My thoughts were all jumbled, I didn't understand anything. _This is wrong. This is wrong. This feels so… _I couldn't stop the whimpers that began when he started to thrust his hips in circular motions. I was feeling very light-headed. I couldn't take anymore.

"Blaise!" Someone shrieked. _My savior! _Instantaneously I was let go. Not having any strength, I slumped right down onto the floor, quivering. Listening to the apparent scolding he was getting from someone who sounded specifically like Pansy, was the last thing on my mind. With the exhaustion from the day finally catching up with me, I succumbed to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Draco's POV)_

Calmed down, I sat in the council room with my spies after giving them orders to find the traitor. At all costs, we must find the conspirator. It's all or nothing. I must find out before they give away more valuable information. How they found the turncoat, I didn't care. He must be eliminated. I'd see to it personally.

Feeling a pain in my chest, I hurriedly excused myself, leaving everyone to their own plans. Passing corridors and walking up the stairs to an abandoned hallway; I walked hastily into my chamber. _Too many fucking hallways!_ I collapsed on the leather couch, clutching my heart. I haven't felt pain of this caliber in almost 18 years. _Damn Blaise! _Why can't he just keep his dick in his pants. Standing and removing my upper attire, I surveyed the damage. Blood continued to gush and I couldn't get a clear look as to how large the fissure in my heart was.

Looking around and walking into another room, I found my stash of white gauze tape and bandages. I haven't stepped foot in here in a long time; Almost 20 years. Wrapping my chest with the bandage and the gauze, I re-donned my robes; leaving off the shirt that was bloodied. _Well, at least I know they've found Harry._

Fixing my lapels, I strode from the room, impenetrable mask back in place. _I need to find Pansy. Soon._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sensuous lips caressed mine. Velvety hands traveled through my hair. A touch bringing pleasure the world has yet to know. Broad shoulders, silk strands, pliable lips… Mmm…Draco. Blushing virgin, he smirked, loving the way his name teased my lips. Working his lips down further, passing my chin and unto my neck, feelings surreal, he called my name. Teeth crawling over skin that has been touch by no other, I cried out. Nails burrowing into his back, clutching like a lifeline. Tongue licking back up to my ear, I thrust up, unable to hold back. Nibbles, licks and breathy laughs brings me back to the ministrations he offers the lobe of my ear. Chewing my bottom lip, I try to stop the throaty moans that threaten to escape. Breaths released and all was lost. I couldn't help it; the puddle of goo I became. Whispers escaped his mouth. I strained to hear what was being spoken._

"_Harry… harry…oh god, Harry."_

"HARRY!"

Sitting up in blurred surroundings, I rubbed my eyes; yawning, reawakening. Not being able to see, I felt around for my glasses. After having them shoved into my hands and adorning the poor spectacles; I looked up at Pansy, the owner of the voice. Blushing faintly, she looked at me with a small smile on her face. Embossed with a confused look Pansy saw straight away, she shook her head and began walking towards a door at the other end of the room.

"I'll get the house elves to run you a bath," she informed as she walked into the other room, no longer to be seen. "You have a date with 'his majesty' in a little while," she scoffed, stating it a bit louder for my benefit.

Taking in my surroundings, the first thing I noticed was that I was back in the bedroom from earlier and no longer on the floor in front of the fireplace. I lie in a canopy bed, dressed in green silken pajamas.

_Someone's obsessed with green._

Stretching slightly, getting rid of the crick in my neck, and the kinks in my shoulders; I stood, leaving the bed. "Harry! Your bath is ready." Cheeks tingeing, I made my way over to the open door, stumbling inside with unashamed clumsiness.

Pansy, kneeled by the huge sunken claw-foot bathtub, was letting her fingertips play against the water's surface. _Checking the temperature, I guess. _Turning around when hearing my footsteps, she stopped short of me, wearing an immense grin. "Excited to be bathing in my presence, Harry?" An airy laugh escaped her lips, which developed into full-blown giggling. "Oh my, what will Draco think, Harry dear?"

Not knowing what she was talking about, she pointed down, below my waist, "Sweetie, being naïve didn't fit you then, and it doesn't now." Looking down, I saw that my ever present situation was restricted in the now-to-small pajamas. My face reddened to new heights as I stuttered out apologies. Pansy interrupted me mid-rant, "its fine. Take your bath and I'll meet you back here when you're finished." Before I had a chance to thank her, she strode out of the room, shutting the door, with clicking heels.

Disrobing myself, I submerged myself in the lukewarm water of the bathtub. Thoughts immediately took over as I doused my body with the water. Pansy was wrong. If she only knew who I'd been dreaming about. _Draco. Why does my body react to him so intensely? I've never been this attracted to anyone. _Turning my thoughts away from him, I started to bathe, thinking of Blaise. He pisses me off. Who does he think he is, trying to seduce me like that. Feeling a headache beginning I ceased thoughts of him, turning my attention back to bathing thoroughly. A twinge bothered the back of my neck. I dismissed it, reaching up to scrub it away; stopping short, remembering the name that's embedded there.

Noticing out of the corner of my eye that I had company, I turned to see who it was, letting the water engulf most of my body. Clicking heels coming my way could only be one person. _Pansy. _Sitting down on the side of the side of the bathtub she preceded to wash my back. Feeling oddly comfortable, I gave her a small smile; turning, giving her access to the rest of my back. Silence ensued. She concentrated on washing my back, and I concentrated on the pleasant feeling it provided. When she stopped, I hadn't notice; only when she touched the nape of my neck where Draco's name resided did I push my notions away. Using her fingertip she traced Draco's name; slowly, softly. Intense feelings arisen. The moan that ascended in my throat was guttural; the feelings brought with the touch left me shivering slightly. She mumble something that sounded like 'still the same' before she gave off a girlish giggle. I turned towards her, and noticed that she was smiling and her face was glowing. It made her all the more beautiful. The moment felt right, and words poured out.

"The façade that you hide behind will disrupt the beauty you truly portray. Let me see you as you are. Not a weakness; strength. Stay true to yourself, for in the end when this is all over; we'll have an advantage. Friendship. We'll be true friends.(2)"

A tear dribbled down my cheek. I didn't know why saying that got me emotional, but it did. Looking at Pansy, her smile cooled, becoming much sadder, "Where did you hear that?"

Before I had the chance to answer, a loud crash resounded in the hall. Ignoring my modesty, I stood to go speculate, but was quickly assured not to worry. "Go get dressed, I'll be back; It's probably just Blaise practicing his potions again."

Not worrying, I stood, dried my body and slipped on a clean pair of violet pajamas that awaited me. The thought came back to me in full throttle. I am going out on a date with Draco. _A date. _I've never been on one. What was I supposed to do? Becoming nervous, I strode into the room. As excited as I was to get ready for my date with Draco, I was still unsure; he seemed sweet and he was a great kisser, but I had never been on a date and I was scared more than anything. _God, I'm blushing again. _I smiled. Finally a good memory to accompany the bad ones. As I reminisced a bit, I didn't hear the door open and close. I didn't notice anyone sneak up on me. Being grabbed from behind startled me. Thinking it was Blaise, I was about to turn around and confront him about all the games he seemed to be playing with me. After feeling rough hands tightened around my arms,_ rougher_, it proved that it wasn't Blaise. I turned my head to see two ginger-headed guys.

"George get over here. We don't have long before the bitch comes back."

"Yeah, I know; guess the decoy worked?"

I started to struggle. They were here to kidnap me. _What the hell? _I've never met them before. His grasp tightened and I stiffened as he hit me on the back of the head, successfully knocking me out. "Time to pay a little visit to daddy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N 3:** I still have no clue as to where I am going with this story. Hopefully it's somewhere nice. This chapter wasn't as great as the last, but still, it's a chapter. Right? Review guys, _**PLEASE**_**?**

**A/N 4: **(1) Poem is not mine. It is written by Gary R. Hess.  
(2) Mine.


End file.
